Todo cambio
by gambacho
Summary: Las cosas simplemente suelen cambiar... Mio x Ritsu


Olaaa… yo si yo otra vez… ya los he cansado ¿cierto?... bueno ya me siento renovada… necesitaba hacer un one shot para relajarme y poder seguir bien como se debe la otra historia… aaaaa me siento mejor ahora bueno gracias por si alguien se pasa y perdón por no estar dando lo mejor… bueno este no es que sea gran cosa ni nada parecido pero en lo personal me encanto como me quedo… otra cosa con tres chicas estamos roleando y necesitamos mas personas porque faltan mas personajes soy nueva en eso pero es muy divertido… si quieren unirse me agregan en el facebook estoy como gambacho fanfic espero que a alguien le interese graciassssss ahora si… a leer… y obvio k-on no me pertenece… si no… no seria tan sano como es… ya me conocen ¬/¬

….

Mío

/se levanto… era temprano aun… fue al espejo… bostezo…/ otra vez soñando eso… ¿Por qué con ella?... además no me considero tan valiente para hacer eso… ¿será que en verdad no puedo hacerlo?... si fuera diferente… si fuera un chico… tal vez podría… odio lucir así… tan… tan linda… /se metió a la ducha… luego se alisto y paso por su amiga Ritsu como siempre… verla la hacia tan feliz pero a la vez la enojaba tanto/ buenos días

(Ritsu) ola… ¿dormiste mal? /miraba los ojos cansados de Mío/

(Mío) "por tu culpa" /sonrió/ no…

(Ritsu) seguro te quedaste hasta tarde en el computador… quien sabe que mirabas /se burlo/

(Mío) ¡Ritsu!... n-no miraba nada… /dijo nerviosa y colorada/

(Ritsu) vamos Mío… no sabes mentir… /un chico se acerco a Mío… era normal que eso pasara ella era muy atractiva/

(Mío) "¿otra vez?... odio ser así" v-voy tarde… d-disculpa /dijo al chico… agarro la mano de Ritsu y camino mas rápido/ otro pervertido

(Ritsu) tranquila Mío… digo… no puedes alejar a todos los chicos… mas de alguno te tuvo que interesar… /dijo sin mucha importancia a Mío/

(Mío) ninguno… /camino mas rápido/ quisiera que no hubieran clases /dijo algo deprimida/

(Ritsu) /sabia que algo le pasaba a su amiga… estaba preocupándola/ bueno si queres podemos faltar… vamos a mi casa… mis padres no están… y Satoshi en la escuela…

(Mío) no es necesario que hagas nada por mi… /dijo desanimada/

(Ritsu) /ahora si… empezaba a preocuparse/ no te preocupes tampoco tenia ganas de recibir clases hoy… ¿vas a la escuela o te regresas conmigo a mi casa?... /empezó a caminar de regreso a su casa… iba en silencio y Mío tras ella… entro y subió a su cuarto… Mío le siguió… Ritsu se tiro en la cama agarro una revista… y se puso a leer… Mío se sentó en el suelo apoyada en la cama… Ritsu le pasó una revista/

(Mío) Ritsu… ¿Qué piensas de mí? /dijo poniendo la revista en el suelo/

(Ritsu) mmm… que sos la reina del peligro… /bromeo/

(Mío) en serio Ritsu… es que creo que soy rara… es que creo que quiero ser hombre /dijo insegura/

(Ritsu) ¿uhm?... ¿Por qué? /en verdad ahora le preocupaba de más/

(Mío) creo que seria mas confiada y además no mirarían como me ven… /avergonzada/

(Ritsu) tonta… /se echo a reír/ seria estúpido si fueras hombre… además seria desperdiciarte… sos bastante linda… agradable… además te considero la chica mas linda… ¿Por qué carajos queres cambiar?... no seas tonta Mío /volvió a su revista/

(Mío) porque me gustan las mujeres… /dijo suave/

(Ritsu) /eso no se lo esperaba pero reacciono rápido/¿y?... eso no esta mal… ni te hace rara… no seas tonta… /dijo volviendo a la revista/

(Mío) no has entendido… me gustan las mujeres… es en serio… yo… yo hablo mas allá de besos… yo quiero… /sonrojada/ yo hablo de sexo /suave/

(Ritsu) /sonrojo/ ¿sexo? /hablar de sexo era vergonzoso/

(Mío) /volteo para mirarla quedando cerca de su rostro… estaban ambas coloradas pero Mío tenia la mirada firme en los ojos de Ritsu/ que no he podido dormir por pensar en todas las maneras en que puedo hacértelo y ponerte /dijo muy segura pero avergonzada/

(Ritsu) /su rostro ardió… tanto como el de Mío… no sabia como reaccionar… ¿Qué se supone que le decís a tu amiga cuando te dice que quiere tener sexo con vos?/

(Mío) /sentía que ese era su ultimo día con vida por como su corazón latía de rápido y con tanta fuerza/ q-quiero besarte… hacer el amor con vos… casarme con vos… cuidarte… tener una familia… hasta que la muerte nos separe /dijo avergonzándose de tanta cursilería… pero era lo que quería/

(Ritsu) eh... n-no se que decirte… e-esto es incomodo /dijo nerviosa sin saber que más hacer/

(Mío) si fuera hombre no pensaras eso… /desanimándose/

(Ritsu) eso no importa Mío… es que hablamos de sexo… hace unos minutos pensaba en comprar unos pedales para mi batería y ahora me decís que… /su rostro ardía lo puso contra la almohada/ ahhhh

(Mío) /se subió a la cama… quedando sobre Ritsu que yacía boca abajo con su cara en la almohada/ n-no puedo dormir… pensando en hacerlo… deseo tocarte… /puso su frente sobre la espalda de Ritsu/ déjame tocarte… d-de esa manera /rostro colorado aun… arrastro su nariz por la espalda de Ritsu hasta llegar al cuello y aspiro su olor/

(Ritsu) /saco su rostro de la almohada quedando de lado… sentía la nariz de Mío en su mejía… no sabia que sentía… no en cuanto a sus sentimientos… pero aquella situación era rara… Mío rozando con su nariz su rostro y sentirse presa era algo extraño no era desagradable pero si extraño/

(Mío) por favor… luego decides lo que vas a hacer con respecto a mi… si me vas a odiar o no… no te voy a juzgar si me pides que me aleje… se que no soy normal… /acaricio la espalda de Ritsu… y empezó a meterla en la blusa… sitio como ella se tenso… lo que la hizo sentirse mas insegura de lo que ya estaba / voltéate… mírame a los ojos /le dio espacio para que se volteara podía verla estaba colorada… quizás mas que ella… Mío se estaba odiando a si misma por hacerle pasar por ese momento… pero no aguantaba mas… quería tocarla… la castaña desviaba la mirada… Mío empezó a desabotonar la blusa… dejando a la vista los senos escondidos en el sostén blanco de Ritsu… con su mano acaricio desde el cuello… hasta el ombligo… sus dos manos ahora acariciaban el abdomen de la chica… que aun continuaba roja… y Mío no se quedaba atrás… metió sus manos en los hombros de la chica… y despacio quito la blusa… empezó a besar el cuello… era tan bonito lo que sentía en ese momento/

(Ritsu) /aquello no lo sentía que fuera malo… en realidad no entendía porque Mío hacia eso y mucho menos entendía porque dejaba que lo hiciera… pero los labios de Mío eran suaves… aquella sensación era bonita… era agradable… ella era tan delicada… y su cabello negro hacia cosquillas por donde caía… las manos de Mío eran firmes… ella la tenia agarrada de la cintura mientras besaba su abdomen… sintió como ella empezó a desabrochar el sostén… por alguna razón mas allá de los nervios que no le permitían moverse no podía detenerla… temblorosa acerco sus manos al rostro de Mío… lo agarro y lo beso… un beso simple… y suave… observo la sorpresa en los ojos de Mío y luego observo una sonrisa llena de alivio… bajo sus manos para empezar a desabotonar la blusa de Mío… luego empezó a quitarla la pelinegra se dejo… se acerco a ella le abrazo… quedo su rostro entre los senos de Mío… sentía un olor muy agradable… Mío quito su sostén… su rostro estaba colorado tambien… la pelinegra se agacho hasta llegar a la boca de Ritsu… le beso… le acostó quedando sobre ella… sus senos juntos… sus abdómenes pegados… ella se acerco para besarle… las manos de Mío se entrelazaron con las suyas… mientras que Mío empezó a besarle en el cuello… bajando un beso por cada paso hacia abajo… sin soltarse… sentía los labios húmedos de Mío en su pecho… en sus senos… sintió en uno de sus senos la boca de ella… la saliva de ella… y como empezó a succionarla… a chupar su seno… soltó un gemido suave…/

(Mío) /eran suaves… blanditos… chuparlos era adictivo… los soltó, los miro soltó las manos de Ritsu y agarro un seno en cada mano… apretándolos y masajeándolos…mientras que su boca besaba el abdomen de la chica… soltó los senos… se deslizo para llegar a la falda de la joven… y empezó a bajar… ella la detuvo… podía ver la vergüenza en sus ojos… solo aparto las manos de ella y termino de quitar la falda… dejándola en pantis nada mas… acerco su rostro a la intimidad de ella…recostándose en la misma… sin hacer nada mas… solo ahí cómoda era un lugar genial… metió sus manos en las pantis en el área de las caderas y empezó a quitarlas la castaña le ayudaba a hacerlo… estaba emocionada… y verla desnuda la hacia feliz… Mío estaba sentada a los pies de Ritsu… entre los mismos con sus manos tomo el pie izquierdo de Ritsu… empezó a besar la pantorrilla de la misma… la miro a los ojos… no tenia nada que decir… la castaña se sentó… beso su hombro… luego empezó a quitar el cierre de la falda… Mío termino de quitársela… luego le beso acostándola de nuevo… quedando su pierna derecha entre las de ella y la pierna derecha de la castaña entre las suyas… quedando de medio lado… le agarro de una nalga… la castaña enredo su pierna izquierda en la de Mío… quien empezó a mover sus caderas… presionando a la castaña en su contra… ella soltaba los gemidos que no podía callar… termino de acostar a Ritsu por completo en el cama… se apoyo con sus manos a los lados del rostro de Ritsu… y se acomodo entre las piernas de ella… empezó a mover su cuerpo y sus caderas rozándolos sobre el de ella…podía sentir sus senos arrastrase por el cuerpo de ella… mientras… se miraban a los ojos… observando que ya no había mas sonrojo… la castaña le abrazo… se sentía mas el frote de ambas… Mío acerco su mano a la intimidad de Ritsu… acaricio con su mano completa la intimidad… la presiono… y apretó con su mano… con su dedo central acaricio el clítoris de la chica… escuchando a Ritsu gemir… y cerrar sus ojos como si eso la hiciera sentir mas… deslizo su mano un poco mas… acariciando la vagina… empezó a meter los dedos en ella… era una extraña sensación… caliente… y era como fácil de entrar… por lo mojado que estaba… seguía entrando… notaba en el rostro de la castaña la incomodes que ella sentía… pero no podía parar… hasta que los metió lo mas que pudo… observo que la castaña abrió mas sus ojos… seguro sentía dolor… sabia que era así… le beso… la castaña le abrazo… empezó a moverse sobre ella… metiendo y sacando sus dedos… parecía que el dolor había pasado porque ella empezaba a gemir nuevamente… una sonrisa de alivio sintió que se marcaba en su propio rostro… se separo se aparto sentándose quedando apoyada en la pared tomo la mano de Ritsu… le guio de alguna manera para que ella se pusiera como la pelinegra quería…/

(Ritsu) /se sentó delante de Mío entre sus piernas… sentía los senos de ella en su espalda… sintió que le abrazo… luego la pelinegra le abrió sus piernas… las cuales quedaron pegadas con las de ella… vio todo tan diferente en ese momento… se dio cuenta la diferencia que había entre ambas… Mío era mas grande de todo… su piernas sobresalían… sus manos eran grandes deslizándose por su pierna para llegar hasta su intimidad… podía sentir que su espalda entera cabía en el cuerpo de Mío… fue ahí donde lo entendió… ella siempre había sido para Mío… sintió que ella masajeaba su seno izquierdo y presionaba el derecho… con la mano derecha de Mío… y su mano izquierda… por fina había llegado… se arqueo… metiendo su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Mío… y empujándose un poco con sus piernas separándose del colchón empezó a mover sus caderas… la quería dentro lo mas que se pudiera… sentía la boca de Mío en su cuello… mordiéndola… eso era increíble… ahora lo sentía… Mío movía sus dedos dentro… se sentía amarrada en su brazos… el cabello de Mío cubría uno de sus senos como escondiendo lo que Mío hacia en el mismo… con su mano izquierda rodeo el cuello de Mío… metiendo su mano en la cabellera de ella… y sus ojos no los podía mantener abierto… era difícil no enloquecer… esa sensaciones eran nuevas… pero se sentía tan bien que ya se había acostumbrado… simplemente era así… ella fue creada para ser de Mío… por esa razón entro en la vida de ella… para ganarse su confianza… y poder disfrutarla de esa manera… tan apasionada… sentía que toda su fuerza se reunía en su vientre… no sabia que era… una presión… era mezcla de dolor y placer… era un sentimiento increíble… su corazón bombea mas fuerte… y simplemente el mejor de los placeres y el mas inexplicable se desbordaba por su cuerpo… imposible de callar y ladrón de sus fuerzas… quedo sin más energía apoyada sobre el cuerpo de Mío… recostada en su regazo… ella le abrazo… y le beso… la castaña cerro sus ojos… aquello había sido lo mejor de su vida… y sentirla tan pegadita a Mío… era lo máximo…/ Mío… te amo… ya lo entendí…

(Mío) /sus ojos empezaron a botar lagrimas… moría de miedo que aquello terminara… temía que ella la odiara… y ahora su corazón se liberaba… ella la amaba… aun después de prácticamente obligarla a que se le entregara… la tenia entre sus brazos… mas delgada… cabía perfecta… ella era la pieza perfecta para hacer de su vida la mejor… ya no importaba mas nada… todo lo anterior dejo de ser importante… su mente ya no era la de la niña temerosa que sufría por lo que sentía… no ahora no… ahora era una mujer… que amaba a una mujer… la cual desde ese momento ya no era solo su mejor amiga… era su mujer… su amante… su pareja… aquellos pensamientos habían cambiado… miraba las cosas desde otro punto de vista… aun era joven lo sabia… pero tambien sabia que esa que tenia en sus brazos… seria la mujer de su casa… la que se dormiría a su lado por la noche… y a la que miraría por primera vez al amanecer… era ella… con la que quería todo… ahora ya tenia la fuerza suficiente y el valor suficiente para enfrentar a la vida… con ella a su lado se sentía valiente… no importaba si no lo era… se sentía así… todo había cambiado… ya no la miraba como la amiga a la que golpeaba cada vez que se ponía nerviosa y la molestaba… ya no… ahora era su mujercita… le beso… ella estaba babeada dormida la acostó… y la acobijo… fue a la puerta cerro con seguro… no iba ser tan tonta de arriesgarlo todo… luego se metió con ella en la cama… la observaba dormir… hasta que sus ojos se cerraron/

(Ritsu) /despertó… el sol estaba débil en su ventana… se fijo que uno de los brazos de Mío le rodeaba… lo cual la hacia sentirse superior… se acomodo mas pegada a ella… se sentía muy rico estar con ella… se volteo quedando de frente… que sabroso se sentían sus pechos grandes sobre los suyos… daba la sensación de sentirse segura… de que nada malo pasaría… todo cambio… ya no la veía solo como su reina peligrosa… si no como la mujer a la que le entregaba su vida… cualquiera diría que era estúpido… porque eran chicas… pero aquella seguridad que albergaba su corazón le decía que era así… que esa era la razón de su existir… esa era la razón de cada una de las diferencias que tenían… que se complementaban… que ella había nacido para ser el apoyo de Mío… de su Mío… esa elegante mujer que tenia frente suyo… era tan preciosa ante sus ojos… tan hermosa como ninguna… la quería así… mujer… quería que ella fuera suya y ser de ella… nada mas eso… observo como sus ojos grises hacían presencia e iluminaban la habitación/ buenas tardes mi reina…

(Mío) /sonrió/ ¿estoy soñando?

(Ritsu) espero que no… /sonrió/ Mío… no vuelvas a decir que queres ser hombre… me gustas mujer… ¿está bien? /dijo mirándole a los ojos/

(Mío) no quiero serlo… solo tenia miedo que me rechazaras… pero ahora ya no dudo mas /sonrió/ estas linda… /le beso… metió su lengua en ella… y disfruto del beso torpe de las dos…/

…

…

El primer apartamento…

(Mío) ¿te gusta? /pregunto a Ritsu… ahora por fin tenían su propia casa… no era tan grande ni mucho menos lujosa… pero para empezar era muy linda… era perfecta… entrego un par de llaves en las manos de Ritsu/ feliz cumpleaños… /tenían ahora 22 años… estaban mas grandes… un poco mas maduras… aunque Ritsu seguía siendo Ritsu/

(Ritsu) /se tiro sobre Mío enredando sus manos en el cuello de ella y sus piernas en sus caderas…/ ¿te dije que te amo?... por fin… nuestra casa… te amo…

(Mío) que bien que te gusta… es pequeña /se disculpaba/

(Ritsu) es perfecta… muévete… quiero verla… /decía a Mío quien la cargaba/

(Mío) deja de explotarme

(Ritsu) como si no te desquitaras cada vez que tenes una oportunidad… /sonrió y la beso/ es increíble… /llegaron a la cocina… Mío la contramino contra la puerta de la misma… besándola… la castaña estaba desesperada por desnudarla… pero/

(Yui) toma nota Azunya… mira lo que hace Ricchan /dijo muy emocionada/

(Azusa y Mío) ¡Yui!

(Ritsu) déjala… es mejor que aprenda… sos muy buena en lo que haces…

(Mugi) /miraba emocionada la escena/ son tan lindas y esta casa es tan genial… luce peligrosa o`_´o… /feliz/

(todas) n_nU…

(Ritsu) tomen asiento chicas… Mío y yo prepararemos la comida… /caminando hacia la cocina/

(Mío) /entraron a la cocina… Mío le abrazo por la cintura… besándole del cuello/ te recompensare si haces la comida por mi… sabes que doy las mejores recompensas ¿cierto?... /sabia que era la debilidad de Ritsu… que la sedujera con palabras al oído… y besos en su cuello/ ¿podrías cocinar por mi y para mi?... juro que tendrás la mejor recompensas de todas /deslizo su mano por el trasero de Ritsu… llegando a la intimidad de ella… acariciándola sobre la ropa… haciendo que ella se inclinara y se apoyara sobre un mueble de la cocina… sabia que a la castaña le fascinaba que hiciera eso… sabia que la enloquecía… apoyo su cuerpo sobre el de ella… atrapándola… acariciándola… el brazo de la castaña le rodeo por el cuello… aprovecho al tener el oído cerca/ ¿cocinarías para tu mujer?...

(Ritsu) ¡uhm! /asintió… mientras ella siguiera consintiéndola así… haría lo que fuera que ella le pidiera… Mío paro… dejándola con ganas… y simplemente cocino preparo comida para todas… quería que la visita se fuera… ahora solo se moría de ganas por estar con su mujer y estrenar su nueva casa… estaba al lado de Mío… pegadas… sintió la mano de Mío en su pierna… mientras hablaba con las chicas y apoyaba su rostro en su mano libre… la sintió deslizarse en su pierna llegando a su intimidad rosándole… presionándole… se levanto…/ ¡chicas!... disculpen… pero Mío y yo tenemos que bautizar este apartamento ahora

(Mío) /rostro colorado/ ¡Ritsu!

(Yui y Mugi) ¡oh!... ¡uhm!... ¡entendido capitana!... ¡nos vamos! /dijeron ambas… Yui agarro a Azusa y salieron del apartamento y Mío y Ritsu las despidieron en la entrada/

(Mío) me pregunto si algún día sabrás lo que significa ser discreto…

(Ritsu) ¿a quien le importa?/se tiro sobre Mío que cayo en el sofá… quedando sentada sobre ella/ ahora reclamo mi recompensa… /dijo un poco niñona/

(Mío) /sonrió maliciosa… sus ojos se afilaron y la observo a ella mas coqueta…/ ¿en serio?... /le arranco la ropa… y le hizo el amor todas las veces que la tarde y el cuerpo se lo permitiera… obligándola a que le pidiera mas… y que sudara como nunca… se acerco al oído de Ritsu/ ¿te gustaría que mi lengua…? /sonrió… miro los ojos deseosos de Ritsu…/

(Ritsu) /su corazón… su cuerpo enloquecieron al escuchar aquella oferta tan asombrosa… ahí estaba ahora en el suelo después de caer y hacerlo tantas veces… su respiración agitada y Mío prendida de sus senos chupándolos como loca/ ¿vas a gastarlos si seguís así?

(Mío) deja de quejarte que te encanta… /y continuo haciendo lo que se le placía con su mujer… si algo sabia era mantenerla feliz y complacida… y cada vez aprovechaba para descubrir algún nuevo lugar que la hiciera perder la razón…/

…..

…..

Cuando un tercero llega

Las personas siempre miraban a Mío primero… era inevitable no hacerlo era bella… casi perfecta… una hermosa criatura… pero al conocerlas la gente desviaba sus ojos a Ritsu… quizás el hecho que fuera tan sociable y confianzuda… tan energética… era lo que hacia hacer a la gente mirarle… Mío era feliz de esa manera se refugiaba en Ritsu para no ser el centro de atención… pero saber que alguien la tenia demasiado en su centro de atención a Ritsu… era algo que no permitía… por eso muchos terminaban llamándola perra celosa… cuando alguien miraba a Mío y se daba cuenta que había alguien que no se intimidaba por la belleza de Mío… Ritsu dejaba muy en claro que esa belleza era su mujer de nadie más… y ese sábado por la noche en una fiesta universitaria había como siempre gente mirándolas… devorándolas con la mirada… ellas tomaban algo en la barra… Mío observo que había una mujer mirando a Ritsu desde que entraron… vaya que era molesta ¿Por qué no se conseguía una propia?... ¿Por qué miraba a su mujer?... Ritsu le observo a Mío y mirándola se dio cuenta que un tipo atrás de Mío la observaba… y recorría con sus ojos el cuerpo de Mío… eso era molesto

(Ritsu) ¿queres otro trago? /dijo a Mío… se levanto de su lugar… se guindo del cuello de Mío y la beso… tenían que saber quien era la dueña de esa mujer/

(Mío) /empujo Ritsu contra la barra… poso sus manos en las nalgas de ella apretándola… esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que esa mujer se diera cuenta que Ritsu era su mujer y que no la compartía… ambas se aburrieron de la fiesta…/ ¿buscamos otro lado?

(Ritsu) uhm… /afirmo/ vi un motel cuando veníamos… yo invito /rio desvergonzada/

Y un motel de carretera les dio refugio por esa noche… se pasaron toda la madrugada haciendo el amor… y luego durmieron un poco hasta que amaneció…

….

¿a que no estuvo tan mal?... bueno espero a alguien le haya gustado como a mi… esta sencillo dentro de lo que cabe claro pero bonito… ¿o no? ¬/¬… graciasssssssss… espero alguien se nos una en el roleo


End file.
